reprisefandomcom-20200213-history
Deal or No Deal
Deal or No Deal is the sixth episode of the first season of Glee's official spin-off series, Reprise and is the sixth episode overall. It is set to premiere on November 18, 2014. Plot After the events of the previous episode, Kitty Wilde holds her first meeting as sole head of the Prayer Club. It goes successfully, and Dustin Thornton is shown through the door of the window, looking on angrily. He walks down the hallway, passing both Cameron Hadley and Ella Stevens, who walk past each other without talking. Ella then begins to tear up and sits in the stairwell, crying, before being interrupted by Kenny Reed, who sings Carry On Wayward Son, cheering her up. In the choir room, Brianna tells the group that Sectionals is only two weeks away, and that since the size of the group has increased, she needs a little help. She calls in Rafael Perez, the older brother of Selina Perez, who is her new co-advisor. He explains that The Melody-Makers are not their only competition at Sectionals, but also Vicious Harmony, who normally wouldn't prove a challenge but because of their new captain, Fallon Reilly, they stand a chance. Brianna adds that both groups have been searching for weaknesses and trying to get students to join their clubs. Dustin receives a text message from an unknown number, telling him to meet them on Friday at 3:00 in the auditorium. Later that night, Selina Perez receives a text message from the same number, telling her to meet them at Starbucks for open mic night the following night. She approaches Rafael about it, and he advises her not to go. She proceeds to accept the invitation. The following night, Selina attends the open mic night at Starbucks, where she is approached by Eric Brennan, who explains that he is attempting to recruit unused, talented members of local schools for The Melody-Makers. He explains that he is holding an informal audition at Starbucks, and coaxes her into singing Hips Don't Lie, before offering her a spot in the club. She declines, telling him that, even though she hates Kitty, she wouldn't betray her school. Friday approaches quickly, and Kitty stops Dustin in the hallway, attempting to apologize to him for overreacting. He brushes it off and walks to the auditorium. He meets Eric Brennan into a similar fashion, and triggers him by mentioning about him being in the background. He asks Dustin if he would like to audition, and Dustin sings It's Time, and is accepted into the club. Before answering, he is interrupted by the girls of Forte, who were observing from the back of the auditorium. They force Eric out before talking to Dustin about his insecurities. They proceed to perform Unwritten in order to show their support for him, with Kitty performing reluctantly. After being congratulated on his denial of The Melody-Makers, Dustin is invited to perform a song with Forte by Eric and Brianna. However, he passes the offer to Kitty, due to the fact that she followed him to the auditorium, and without her, he would probably be performing with The Melody-Makers. She performs Who Says as the episode comes to a close. Songs Notes *'†' denotes an unreleased song. *''Who Are You'' was recorded and filmed for the episode, but was not included into the final edit due to time constraints. Guest Cast Special Guest Stars *Joseph Gordon-Levitt as James Howard *Sarah Paulson as Jennifer Wilde Guest Stars *Drew Seeley as Eric Brennan *MacKenzie Porter as Holli Powell *Douglas Booth as Kenny Reed *Marco Grazzini as Rafael Perez Navigational